O Llama and his Boy Toy visit France
by hilarity clorox
Summary: Obama and Biden go to France for a speech on Climate Change... but Climate isn't the only thing changing.
Biden and Obama was snuggling in secret. Not even the Secret service knew the secret. This secret was so secret that not even a service named secret detected the secret. Obama liked that. He and Biden were sly, and they knew it. It was thrilling,,,,... the idea of their homosexual escapades being revealed to the press. But so far, no one had a clue. Obama-chan giggled. Biden put a single finger on Obama's nose. He liked Obama's nose. What a nose. But he also liked his own finger. Biden was quite fond of himself. That included his finger. He admired it.

"What r u laughing at ya hoe." Biden asked. Obama didn't know how to put into words the feelings he felt right now. He supposed hungry could work. He was pretty hungry. Being the president means workin a lot and he hadn't ate in a while. He didn't say this though. Obama-chan was a romantic and hunger was so not kawaii/romantic.

"do u want 2 go to an important meeting in france w me Biden senpai 3" Obama said this instead. He was so good with words he gave himself a boop on the nose. He liked his nose. Biden did too. We've discussed this already though.

Biden was honored. He knew Obama was giving an important speech on the importance of a quick reaction to Climate Change and mmm. Obama knew how he felt about Climate Change. Especially people working to prevent climate change. Biden had to stop thinking about people being environmentally friendly because it was getting him too excited. He thought about The Republican Party instead. Primarily, Sarah Palin. euhahsfahg. gross.

"yes ofc i do hottie." obama blushed. He knew this trip to France would be good for them. Things had been getting too heated here at home. The Republicans were trying to slow a bill Obama and Biden were so desperately trying to get through. More so, he could show off his extensive french skills. Not to mention his speech on Climate Change. Everybody knew Biden had a kink for battling Climate Change.

"nice. cool. much appreciated. i gotta go 2 a meeting now bye." obama zoom zoomed out of the office. he forgot about the meeting on the war in Iraq he had today. How important were foreign relations anyway tho. love everything ;)

 **two weeks later**

"listen up ya crazy frenchies. we gotta stop climate change! its so bad and it will make us all die. heres what we should do. we should confront the problem head on. I suggest we sacrifice Diddle Ding Toot Toot to the Sun God. Its the only way folks. so think about it. and remember, im the president of the united states. I Know a lot about Democracy and Freedom. Which is relevant here bc Im an American. And i am giving a speech now. thank you." everyone clapped. Justin Trudeau of Canada was there. He threw up. How could he compare to that? The Rock Obi-ma knew a lot about democracy, and therefore climate change. The frenchies cried. They wanted O llama as their president too!

"u did... how u say... tres bien." said biden to obama.

" u forgot the accent grave over the e in tres." replied Obama.

" shit i will never be as good as u in French obama... ur knowledge of the french language really flatters ur cheekbones." It's true. When Obama spoke french his cheekbones shone. That's what speaking french can do to a person. Obama held Biden's hand and gazed into his eyes. They were blue. Obama couldnt help but think of Diddle Ding Toot Toot. His eyes were blue too. Obama tried to think of other things, like the great American sky. It did not work.

"I really hate Diddle Ding Toot Toot for having the same eye color as you." Biden scowled at the mention of his name

"Should we kill him?" Biden thought it sounded pretty good. After all, Obama mentioned sacrificing him to the Sun God.

"Oui. Nous le devons tuer." Obama spoke in French again. Little did he know all frenchies have a sixth sense. The ability to sense when an American president is speaking French. Sounds crazy... i know. But it's relevant to the plot so we are gonna pretend like it makes a whole lotta sense. Nod w me if you understand. okay. SO... THE PAPPARAZI HEARD O LLAMA SPEAKing ferREnch and they were likeHOLY SHIT EVERYONE BIDEN AND OBAMA AARE HOLDIGN HANDS AND RALKIGN ABOUT MURDER. Biden and Obama swiftly seperated and tried to find the person who revealed what they were up to. Before they could find it, Obama was ushered out of the metting room by secret service (who, thanks to the wild french gossip blogger that just shouted what no one had noticed all along, now had suspicions of the secret secret obama and biden had kept secret even from a service named secret.) Biden, however, was left alone and disoriented by the flash of cameras in a crowded conference room.

"oh shit." he thought.

Oh shit indeed Biden. Oh shit.


End file.
